


A Gift for a King

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Come as Lube, Consensual Kink, M/M, Multiple Partners, Partner sharing, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “He said I’m...I’m a gift for a King.” Scott chokes out, sobbing when Reyes bites viciously at the nape of his neck, cock aching and ignored between his thighs.Gil hadn’t let him come. Had wanted him ‘primed and ready’ for Reyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, if Bioware is only gonna give my Scotty-boy two options for boyfriends then he is gonna just have two boyfriends. Two whole boyfriends. I hope you enjoy!

He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. Activating ancient alien tech, dropping into atmos not designed to allow him to live, spitting in the face of creepy frog-aliens hell-bent on killing him? All those things Pathfinder Ryder could do without blinking. With only a quick word and a determination that burned him from inside out.

But he wasn’t the Pathfinder at this very moment.

He was just Scott. Shy and awkward and unbelievably lucky Scott, slowly making his way through the slums towards where Reyes liked to hide out. He’s grateful, in a way, that Reyes didn’t like to lounge around on the throne he’d stolen out from under Sloane. Because he’s not actually sure he could have made that journey without combusting.

As it is? He’s typing in the command to open the door to Reyes with fingers that shake so badly it’s likely only due to SAM’s influence that the door comes open at all.

“Ah, cariño, this is a pleasant surprise.” Reyes doesn’t actually _look_ surprised, sprawled in his usual seat with one hand wrapped around a half full cup. 

He does look pleased though, so score in that category.

“I was not expecting you so soon. You usually run about my little port, helping out everyone who flags you down, before you come sauntering to me. To what emergency do I owe this special attention?”

Scott swallows down embarrassment and arousal at the words, the gentle teasing, all purred out in that accent that scrapes something deep inside him. It’s addicting to hear him speak, Scott could listen for _days_ if provided the opportunity, and it nearly distracts him from his purpose.

It’s not until Reyes arches a curious brow at his silence that he remembers what that actual purpose _is_ , of course.

“Uh...so, remember when I told you I kinda had a...thing? With the engineer of my ship?”

Reyes' face closes off immediately, clearing of expression completely until it’s a blank slate that almost has Scott stumbling forward to touch him. It’s obvious what he thinks the conversation is going to be about and while he could not be more _wrong_ , the panic of it steals Scott’s voice from his throat.

“Ah. I see. I cannot, in truth, blame him if he has asked we stop our little...affair. He was first, from what I understand, and I certainly cannot compare to a man who explores the stars with you.”

“No!” Scott rushes forwards, nearly tripping over his own feet, only stopping when Reyes rises to grip his arms and steady him. His hands find the older man’s shoulders, forcing eye contact though all he wants to do is stare at his toes.

This is all going so wrong. 

“No?” Reyes parrots back, cautious hope in his eyes as he takes in Scott’s no-doubt flustered expression.

He can _feel_ the sweat dripping down the back of his neck and if he doesn’t get this over with soon, he’s going to wake up in med bay with Lexi wearing her Frown of Disapproval.

“No, he...uh, he doesn’t want us to stop. He said he was okay with it? Something about like….letting you borrow his guy?”

“A generous man.” Reyes remarks, one hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck, thumb stroking a slow pace over where his pulse is pounding in his throat. “In truth, I am glad he is such. I do not wish to think about the unhappiness no longer holding you would bring me. And if you trust his word is honest...well, I am a shady bastard, but I suppose it is not impossible to think others may be more giving than I.”

“He...wanted me to send you a message? A sort of...goodwill offering?” Scott repeats the words, wincing when they fall flat--nothing like the way they’d sounded when Gil had growled them into his ear, fingers gripping bruises into his hips.

“Oh?” Reyes seems interested now, heat suffusing his bright eyes as he leans in close to nuzzle at the skin of Scott’s jaw--where Gil’s beard had brushed and burned not an hour earlier. “And what, dare I ask, is this offering? What goodwill does your...Gil? Was that it? What does he send along to me?”

“Strip me down and find out.” The words come out more solid that Scott imagined they ever would, low and sultry in a way that shocks him.

And Reyes too, if the sharp intake of breath and widening of his eyes is any indication. 

Before Scott can think, before he can mess it up with more stuttered words, he finds himself whirled and slammed off balance into the wall. The seats catch him behind the knees, putting him completely dependent on Reyes’ sturdy grip to stay upright. He flails his hands out, pushing against the wall and bending his knees to try and keep balance, staring wide-eyed at Reyes.

“Wha--”

A kiss cuts off his question, harsh and almost violent, but the thrust of Reyes’ tongue between his lips is gentle as ever. Slick and hot and tasting like some expensive whiskey--a vice within a vice--and Scott finds himself moaning into it, sagging against the wall. Hands yank and pull at his armor, stripping away pieces quickly, and Scott finds himself deliriously thankful Gil had dressed him in easy-to-remove clothes for the trip.

The kiss ends abruptly, leaving Scott whining and leaning forward in an attempt to follow, before Reyes smirks down at him.

“Ah, patience. I am all too willing to lose myself in your mouth, but I think discovering this...gift will prove far more enticing.”

Scott is turned then, feet slipping and catching, arms folding on the wall before him once he’s facing it. He feels exposed, back bared to a smuggler King, but it doesn’t last long before Reyes is pressed close. Calloused hands roam his front, catching on the fabric of his undersuit, as Reyes rocks a familiar thick ridge into him.

He bends without thinking, arching his back, pressing his ass back into the not-quite-thrusts and reveling in the ache the motion causes. His body hasn’t forgot the workout it got not long ago, muscles twinging in a pleasant way as Reyes goes straight for the button of his pants. Scott chokes out a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut as his pants and underwear are dragged down, around his knees. 

There’s no mistaking the soft gasp Reyes lets out, nor pretending he’s not seeing what Scott saw in the mirror on the ship before departure. 

Bruises line his hips, fingertip sized marks left on his skin, gripped there as Gil pounded every bit of sense and breath from his body. The sensitive skin is likely still red, irritated from Gil’s beard rubbing when he licked deep, loosening him for fingers and cock with aching languor. 

And since he’d been shoved into his clothes and out onto land before he’d had any chance to shower or wipe up, Scott knows the slick slide of wetness down one thigh isn’t sweat.

Not that Reyes seems to mind, given the low groan and the way his hips hitch forward violently, nearly knocking Scott into the wall.

“Oh, I must meet this man.” He growls, accent thicker, voice dark and dangerous. “To give such a gift...I see now, cariño, why you must have fallen so well for him.”

“He said I’m...I’m a gift for a King.” Scott chokes out, sobbing when Reyes bites viciously at the nape of his neck, cock aching and ignored between his thighs.

Gil hadn’t let him come. Had wanted him ‘primed and ready’ for Reyes.

_”Good judge of a man”, he’d said darkly, every thrust into Scott’s body just barely brushing his prostate. Enough to tease and never to tip over the edge. “Deal him a winning hand and see if he’s gracious enough to thank you for it.”_

“And what a gift you are.” Reyes huffs out against his skin, tongue soothing the marks his teeth left. 

Scott opens his mouth to suck in more air, feeling light headed and desperate, wishing for one wild moment that Gil had come with him. How amazing would it be? To be pinned between them, Reyes powerful at his back and Gil settled in front of him with gentle guiding hands. He sinks his teeth into one forearm, wishing for something thicker to press into his mouth, a thick weight on his tongue to ground him in the moment.

He feels like he’s falling and this time he’d perfectly content to allow it.

Reyes brushes fingers down his spine, gentle and soft, teasing until they slip over the curve of his ass and in. Scott muffles a whine at the press of digits against his hole, left slick and open and _wanting_ by Gil’s careful preparations.

“He used you well.” There’s a note of satisfaction in Reyes’ voice, like he approves, and Scott squeezes his eyes shut when three fingers press deep and curl inside him. “Normally I would protest such abuse of a shared toy but…”

“But what?” Scott manages to choke out when he trails off, shuddering with every brush of clever fingers against his prostate.

“He’s left you so nicely ready for my cock. I can hardly feign annoyance with such an act of kind consideration.”

It neatly mimics Gil’s words, purred against the curve of Scott’s ears as he’d carefully dressed him back aboard the Tempest.

_”He’ll be able to slide right in. Fuck deep and hard, take exactly what he wants like a King should. Nobody will be able to say Gil doesn’t share well.”_

“Fuck me.” Scott gasps out, hands clenching uselessly against the wall, pressing back into the fingers stretching him open. “P-Please. I need it so bad, I--Reyes, _please_.”

There’s a quiet sound of desperation from behind him, a strangled moan before the fingers are gone, leaving Scott empty and _wanting_. He whines in protest, earns himself a calming shush for his efforts and the curl of fingers around his nape once more. He hears Reyes spit, feels his cheeks flush at the _filth_ of what he’s doing in the back room of a slum bar, before the head of Reyes’ cock is nudging where he’s wet and needy.

“Such a sweet boy.” Reyes groans on his first thrust, spreading Scott open around his cock with a harsh jolt of his hips.

He’s helpless to do anything but _take_ it, off balance, no room to leverage, no ability to do anything but arch up into Reyes’ cautious few first thrusts. Gil’s come does the job well enough, slicking the way until Reyes’ hips are pressed tight to Scott’s ass, locking their bodies together.

Reyes is panting in his ear, mindless praise for how tight he is, how wet he feels, how utterly _filthy_ he is. He’s not thrusting yet, not really, merely rocking into Scott’s body in a way that teases him almost as well as Gil did. He can’t even reach down, kept pinned in place by the grip Reyes has on the back of his neck, and he sobs when one chance shift moves Reyes’ cock just so, the plush head pressing firmly onto his prostate.

“Please.” Scott whines again, shaking, entire body nearly vibrating with need. “Please, I need to--”

“Shush.” Reyes bites out, voice still gentle even as he thrusts harshly, dragging a moan from Scott’s throat. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll give you what you need. But you are a gift, no? I should get my use out of you first.”

The word works well enough for a descriptor. Scott feels _used_ , in the best possibly way, when Reyes fucks him. Almost brutal thrusts, keeping him pinned in place, the hot pain of teeth against his shoulder. He pulls back once, nearly pulls out, and laughs quietly when Scott tries to push back, tries to keep him inside. He spits again, using it to slick his next slide inside, and Scott moans when the harshness makes him leak.

He understands now. Why Gil didn’t let him clean up. Because his cum is dripping out as Reyes fucks in, sliding down his thighs in filthy lines, making everything wet and dirty in the best way. Scott feels like he imagines he’s supposed to--like an offering to a benevolent King, to be worshipped and fucked raw and sent back home with a smile. 

“Scott, I-- _fuck_.” Reyes snarls suddenly, rhythm broken and harsh, and Scott imagines deliriously he can _feel_ Reyes coming inside him.

Adding to the mess. Staking his own claim on shared land.

He’s still desperately hard when Reyes slumps against him, breathing hard, both of them shaking--thankful for the wall providing support. Scott whines, wriggles in his grasp, and drags a exhausted laugh from the man behind him.

“Needy thing.” He coos and _oh_ , that’s it.

Reyes’ hand slides around his cock, thumb spreading the leaking wetness around his head, and Scott cries out. It’s too much, almost too sharp a pleasure, and he’s quieted only by a soft kiss to the edge of his hairline. 

“I promised. I said I would take care of you.” Reyes whispers, jacking him fast and hard and perfect.

He doesn’t last long--not that he expected to. It seems like seconds later that he’s muffling a scream into his arm, cock jerking and spilling onto Reyes’ hand, mind going absolutely blank. It seems to last longer, drawn out by the gentle coaxing motions of Reyes’ hand, callouses rubbing just right to drag it out until Scott is feebly trying to shift his hips away. He’s oversensitive and exhausted, aching in the best possible way, and he allows himself to be guided down onto the seats by careful hands. 

Scott lays on his side, looking up at Reyes with reverent eyes as the man tucks himself away. He doesn’t have the strength to push himself up to sitting, doesn’t know if he could even sit comfortable at the moment were he to try. All he can do is close his eyes and tilt his head into Reyes’ hand when it cups his cheek, sighing out a soft breath of contentment.

“Kiss me?” He asks, feeling a little untethered, a little lost at the distance between them.

Reyes leans down immediately, with a soft smile and a gentleness to his eyes that is at odds with the fury of their coupling. The kiss this time is as soft as his touch, light and breezy, barely more than the brush of their lips, but it grounds him just the same. Like landing softly when the expectation was a body breaking slam. 

“You appreciated the gift then?” He asks hoarsely, throat raw from screaming and whimpering, low and intimate in the darkness. 

“I _adored_ it.” Reyes corrects softly, pressing one last kiss to his slack mouth before straightening.

“I think I could slip away. And you are unlikely to be able to get back to your ship in your current state. Rest a moment, cariño, get your breath back. Then we’ll leave...I find myself ever so desperate to meet the man who shares such a treasure.”

Scott lets his eyes drift closed on a sigh, smiling despite his exhaustion, a shiver running down his spine. Gil and Reyes on the same ship, in the same room. Maybe both of them pressed close, a perfect trifecta that gives and takes in equal measure, with no jealousy or greed marring the act.

Reyes may be King of Kadara and that’s a fine position for him. But at the moment, Scott feels like King of Andromeda...and he’ll take that any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at momomomma2 on tumblr and we can scream about threesomes and how Ryder needs to be fucked six ways to Sunday <3


End file.
